Imperial Commonwealth
Welcome to the Imperial Commonwealth of Arcadia, Cattiria, Gallia, and Chile! Commonly abbreviated Imperial Commonwealth, ICACGC, or IC. We are a tight alliance of sovereign nations who banded together to protect our common interests, and are similar to a looser organized AIF. We share our technology, economy, and colonies, and send our ships into battle together for the common cause. Our current member states are the New Arcadian Republic, Cattirian Navy, Gallian Empire, and the Chilean Empire. We are continually looking for new members and nations to join us, so enlist today! Goals Formed from the New Arcadian Republic, Cattirian Navy, Gallian Empire, and the Chilean Empire, in order to share technology, boost our economy, and better defend ourselves, we eventually want to become something like the AIF, although with more sovereignty between our nations. We quickly became a world super power, due to Gallia and Chile's aerospace and army might, Arcadia's technology and surface power, and Cattiria's submarines and air force, and we plan to stay a world power and major player in world affairs. Members and Enrolling Currently, if you want to join our ranks, drop by the pages of one of our member states and express interest in joining. We will welcome almost any user, as long as you can prove trustworthy. Flying ship builders and Hansa users are in high demand, so join today! Rules All members are expected to follow these rules, or they will be demoted, kicked, or punished in some other way. *Obey your superiors. *Major political decisions, like war, need to be agreed upon by at least two main leaders. *Do not attack unless attacked first, or told to do so by a superior. *Ship titles are to be what they would normally be in your navy (NARNS for NAR; HMGS for Gallia; RCNS, CN, CNS, or CNAS for Cattiria; ICS for Chile) *It is recommended to paint subs and stealth ships dark grey or black. *When building a ship, make sure you post it both here and on the original navy page. *Don't touch Kitty's (CN's) nukes Political Situation Alliances= *New Arcadian Republic *Cattirian Navy *Gallian Empire *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *AIF *AFOH *Israeli Navy *Chilean Empire *Mexican Navy *Confederacy of Independent States *FargoneSeven Industrial *Phoenix Protecterate *United Aerospace Command (CN, Gallia) *Die Weltweit Gegenwehr |-|Trade Agreements= *United Aerospace Command (Chile) *North American Aerospace Defense Command (NAADC) |-|Non-Agression Pacts= *United Aerospace Command (NAR) *United States Navy *United States Naval Air Force |-|Enemies= *Arcadian Empire *People's Republic of Gallia *P.A.N.Z.E.R. *Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet |-|Readiness Level= Level 1: War War with the Sith Empire, New Republic of the Pacific, People's Republic of Gallia, PANZER, and Arcadian Empire. Level 2: Full mobilization Level 3: Moderate mobilization Level 4: Slight mobilization Level 5: Peace Technology Researched Technologies= *Basic Technologies *Basic Railguns (found on sunken ship) *Basic Warp (found on sunken ship) *Lasers (obtained through trade) *Advanced Rocketry *Energy Storage *Asteroid Mining *Laser Weapons *Magnetic Accelerating Cannons *Nanotechnology (obtained through trade) *Sublight Drive *Antimatter *Stealth Systems *Weapons Satellites *Warp Detection *Advanced Missile Systems *Guided Munitions *Advanced Laser Weapons *Biotechnology *Advanced Railguns *Advanced Warp/Hypersail *Advanced Physiology *Advanced Targeting Systems *Basic Cloak (obtained through trade) *FTL Communication (obtained through trade) *Advanced Nuclear Technology *Advanced Metallurgy and Material Sciences *Nanobot Fabrication *Super Soldiers *Advanced Combat Gear *Orbital Lasers *Particle Beams *Point Defense Lasers *Antigravity |-|Technologies being Developed= *Advanced Particle Beams *Super Fast Warp *Blink/Microwarp *Heavy Ship Lasers *Antimatter Weaponry - long term project |-|Plans for the Future= *Warp Synchronization *Warp Disruption *Telepedoes *Electrolasers *Artificial Intellegence *Optical Cloaking *Advanced Electronic Warfare Colonies Celestial Bodies Under Alliance Control= The Alliance has total contol over these celestial bodies. *Venus *Hyperion *Phoebe *Janus *Despina *Nereid *Larissa *Arcadia MC-03 Quadrangle, Mars *Ismenius Lacus MC-05 Quadrangle, Mars *Casius MC-06 Quadrangle, Mars *Cebrenia MC-07 Quadrangle, Mars |-|Colonial Cities= Colonial Cities are cities set up on our colonial land which have great industry and civilian populations. *Ferdilapolis, Arcadia MC-03, Mars *Arcmartia, Arcadia MC-03, Mars *Maridia, Arcadia MC-03, Mars *Cavraernia, Tenelapis *Tenecadia, Tenelapis *Arcadelapis, Tenelapis *Caelmarea, Caelmare *Vent Eta, Tenelapis *New Gallia, Ismenius Lacus MC-05 and Casius MC-06 Quadrangles, Mars |-|Military Outposts= Military Outposts are colonial bases dedicated to military function, and are usually closed to civilians. *Outreach I, Asteroid Belt *Outreach II, Hyperion, Saturn *Outreach III, Phoebe, Saturn *Outreach IV, Janus, Saturn *Outreach V, Despina, Neptune *Outreach VI, Nereid, Neptune *Outreach VII, Larissa, Neptune *Outreach VIII, Phoenicis MC-17, Mars *Aero Atlas, Asteroid Belt *Lucaria, Tenelapis |-|Super Factories= The Alliance operates a number of super factories, which greatly increase our industrial output. *Arcadian Mountains, Arcadia - built *Venus Orbit - under construction *Underground Tenelapis - under construction *Balastaien, Cattiria - planned *Lucaria, Tenelapis - under construction *Aero Atlas, Asteroid Belt - under construction *Cebrenia MC-07 Quadrangle, Mars - planned *Gallian Mountains, Gallia - built *New Gallia, Ismeneus Lacus MC-05 and Casius MC-06 Quadrangles, Mars - built Land and Air Forces The Alliance operates dozens of kinds of aircraft, tanks, land vehicles, helicopters, guns, and artillery pieces. They are usually traded between member nations, similar to the European Union today. Aircraft= IHA-2A.jpg|''IHA-2A'' interceptor.The main interceptor in Commonwealth service, the IHA-2A covers a multitude of roles. They are heavily armed with 9 100mm lasers, 6 130mm DP cannons, and four missiles, and have similar maneuverability to a Longsword interceptor. IHA-1A.jpg|''IHA-1A'' interceptor. Less mobile, and with a smaller armament, the IHA-1A is slowly being phased out and replaced with the IHA-2A YervoniBomber1.jpg|''BA-1A'' aerospace bomber. A great general purpose bomber, the BA-1A can easily perform ground attack and antiship roles, and it can adequately defend itself from fighter attacks with its multiple 100mm lasers and dual mounted 130mm DP cannon. However, it is fairly slow and unmaneuverable, so fighter escort is useful. XerxesFighterBomber1.jpg|''ILA-1A'' light interceptor. A lightning quick aerospace craft, the ILA-1A is ideal for reconnaissance and intercepting enemy aircraft. Armed with two 100mm forward lasers, two dual 100mm laser turrets, four missiles, and four wing mounted 130mm DP cannons, the ILA-1A packs a heavy punch against enemy craft, although it is not very durable. ScreechingTerrorFighter1.jpg|''FA-1A'' aerospace fighter. Fast and highly maneuverable, the FA-1A is deadly in dogfights, and armed with six forward 100mm lasers, two rear 100mm lasers, and two missiles, the FA-1A can easily eliminate enemy aircraft. F-2A.jpg|''F-2A'' fighter. Very fast and maneuverable, the F-2A is great for escort and ground attack, armed with four 100mm forward lasers, and two rear 100mm lasers, along with four missiles. It's only drawback is that it is not aerospace capable. P-51 Mustang X NAR NA.jpg|''F-3A'' reconnaissance fighter. Sometimes called the P-88 or P-51 in other navies, the F-3A has incredible speed with its turboprop arrangement, and can destroy ground targets with its 4 20mm rotaries. It is commonly seen as a reconnaissance fighter on ground bases. Diable FA-6M.jpg|''Diable FA-6M'' atmoshperic fighter. 100 Purchased from AFOH. The Diable is a great multirole fighter seen on a few NAR ground bases. B-95A.jpeg|''B-95A'' heavy bomber. Purchased from AIF, there are multiple B-95A wings in Commonwealth service, and perform the heavy bombing role perfectly. Raptor gunships.jpeg|''Raptor''-class gunships. Raptors are powerful aerospace strike craft used in the anti-ship role. They carry ten heavy missiles, and 128 standard missiles, giving them lots of hitting power. They are deployed from bases and large carriers like the Andre Courteau class. HA-1A.jpg|''HA-1A'' attack helicopter. Fast, and armed with several missiles, two 130mm DP cannons, and several 100mm lasers, the HA-1A is ideal for ground support. HT-1A.jpg|''HT-1A'' transport helicopter. With a large cargo bay and side areas for transporting large amounts of cargo, the HT-1A can bring a lot of goods quickly. However, they are completely unarmed. HMP-1A.jpg|''HMP-1A'' multipurpose helicopter. Largely deployed on naval vessels, the HMP-1A is ideal for SAR missions, ASW with it's depth charge dropper on the back, and reconnaissance. It has a few 100mm lasers for self defense. Prowler2.jpg|''CTLX-187 Prowler'', a highly maneuverable, well armed aerospace fighter, with 4 20mm laser cannons and an antiair autocannon, it works as a very deadly fighter. image.jpg|''Prowler Variant B'' aerospace fighter has faster speeds nearing Mach 7, higher maneuverability, 4 20mm auto laser cannons, 2 40mm laser cannons, an antiair autocannon, and the ability to carry auto-lock bombs. It is equivalent to most modern aerospace craft. IMG 0840(New for convince).png|''Dagger'' aerospace fighter. Purchased from ANF with production rights, the Dagger has insane maneuverability and speed, and several 40mm laser cannons. They are lethal in dogfights. P-88 Lightning Bolt II.jpg|''P-88 Lightning Bolt'' reconnaissance fighter. With high speed thanks to its turboprops, and six .50cal machine guns in the wings, the P-88 has impressive range, and is typically used for reconnaissance and ground support. R-45 Crow plane.jpg|FAS-45 Rapier The first specially designed multi-purpose fighter from scratch by Gallia, considering that Gallia used to buy planes from other countries and refurbish those planes. The Rapier is designed to operate both in air and space. It has a small size, making it hard to hit and easily mounted on carriers. Its primary armament consists of three 40mm cannons for air combat and ground support, and four Whitfield multi-purpose missiles. It also have thrusters to improve its maneuverability in air and vacuum. If pushed to the limit, it can go to a speed of Mach 4.5. FAS-50 Cutlass.jpg|FAS-50 Cutlass A supposed multirole fighter, with stealth capability, the Cutlass is quite a capable fighter, able to stand toe-to-toe with some of the most advanced fighter planes. Armed with a high-velocity 90mm cannon and six Whitfield missiles, it is a great foe to fight. It is also extremely fast, with an achievable speed of Mach 6; and it uses thrusters for maneuvering the plane. Although due to its very high price tag (6.5 times the price of a Rapier), it is only used by elite pilots. AH-74 Valkyrie.jpg|AH-74 Valkyrie The premier attack chopper of Gallia, the Valkyrie is capable of raining death on the ground with its 20 air-to-ground missiles, 4 12.7mm machine guns, and a 70mm rotary cannon. It is also heavily armored, able to take several hits from an RPG. Although, this chopper is a slow beast and can be easily overwhelmed by faster and more agile choppers. |-|Ground Vehicles= Type11 .jpg|''Type 11 M1-Fuse'' medium battle tank. Packing a 110mm autoloader cannon, and 2 light machine guns, it has less armor, and is better used for hit and run or flanking. imageType 1 .jpg|''Type 5 V11 Norway'' heavy tank. Carrying a 130mm gun capable of penetrating think armor, it also has heavy armor and can take many hits before going down. imagetype12.jpg|''Type 12 V14 Messanger'' tank destroyer. Holding a 140mm cannon and great mobility, along with a dual light machine gun, it works great as a second line ambusher. TM-1B.jpg|''TM-1B'' medium tank. Featuring a 100mm laser cannon that can pen most armor, a .50cal machine gun for antipersonel use, and sloped frontal armor, the TM-1B is good for many uses. It has the same armor as the TM-1A. TM-1A.jpg|''TM-1A'' medium tank. It's 130mm DP naval gun gives it a deadly punch against enemy tanks, while it's 85km/h top speed and 1,000mm frontal armoring give it good protection. TD-1A.jpg|''TD-1A'' tank destroyer. With an extremely powerful 130mm railgun as its main armament, the TD-1A is able to destroy most tanks in a single, well placed, shot. It has 90km/h max speed to outrun would be pursuers, and the equivalent of 500mm armor up front to ward off small attacks. TAA-1A.jpg|''TAA-1A'' antiair tank. Built off of a TM-1 hull with exactly the same stats, the TAA-1A has its main gun replaced with a dual 40mm antiaircraft gun for AA or against light vehicles. Bulldozer.jpg|''Bulldozer'' heavy tank. A massive tank with super thick armor and a powerful main gun, the Bulldozer can take lots of damage dish a lot out. However, it is very slow and expensive. Jaguar Tank.jpg|''M20 Jaguar'' main battle tank. Packing a 120mm main gun, good armor, and good speed, the M20 is a cost effective MBT. GWPanther .jpg|''G.W. Panther III'' self propeled gun. 20 bought from PANZER during the Sith Wars. Equipped with an L/71 105mm gun on a mobile chassis, they can bring heavy fire to bear where it is needed most. Jagdpanther III.jpg|''Jagdpanther III'' tank destroyer. 100 bought from PANZER during the Sith Wars. With an L/71 150mm gun, great speed, but poor armor, they are designed to destroy enemy tanks. Panzerkamphwagen V Panther III .jpg|''Panzerkamphwagen V Panther III'' main battle tank. 500 bought from PANZER during the Sith wars. Equipped with an L/100 105mm gun, good armor, and good speed, they are highly effective in most roles. Hello Kitty's Cattirian MBT.jpg|This battle tank has a 130mm main gun; a machine gun coaxial to the main gun; 2 remote- or manually-controlled machine gun; 3 anti-tank rockets; and 8 smoke grenade launchers. The tank is also armored with an equivalent of 1,450 mm of armor, and it also has ERA modules installed on the sides. It is capable of going 79 km/h on a flat surface. FV 748 Conqueror Mk I.jpg|FV 748 Conqueror Mk 1. The new main battle tank of the Gallian forces, the Conqueror is a direct answer against the latest and newest of PANZER tanks. As such, no expense is spared in giving this tank the most advanced land warfare technologies Gallia has. It still retains the same 175mm railgun used by its predecessors; 20 smoke grenade launchers; 1 GPMG; 2 35mm autocannons, placed on another rotating turret; a point-defense laser on top of it; 8 anti-tank missiles, placed on retractable launchers; and a 1,920hp power plant that gives it a speed of 79km/h. It also has an equivalent armor thickness of 2,850mm, due to a highly sloped armor. However, it is known for being very expensive compared to its predecessors. HovertankUAC.jpg|FV 680 HT-01. Purchased from Acheron Security, these hover tanks are of a completely higher tier than the present Gallian tanks. Armed with 2 120mm coilguns, but max firepower can only be shot while stationary, or facing forward. It uses a micro fusion reactor, allowing a lot of power for the engine, and allows the coilguns to fire about 6RPM per barrel. On the sides are 4 20mm rotary lasers for anti-infantry use. On top of the turret are 12 multi-purpose missiles, which can be used for anti-tank, anti-infantry, and possibly anti-aircraft. Also on top of the turret is a remote-controlled lase-based minigun, which can be manually operated. Propulsion is provided by 13 jets on multiple sides of the tank, 3 in the back, 6 small ones in the sides for stabilizing, and 4 main jets, which allow easy movement over terrain. FV 691 Crusader 2 Mk 2.jpg|FV 691 Crusader II Mk 2. An upgraded version of the Crusader II and more of a direct answer against the Leopard 3A3, this new variant features the same 175mm railgun and other same armaments. It uses an even more advanced version of the Helmsley armor, now with an equivalent thickness of 2,520mm, also due to the higher-sloped armor. However, its speed has slightly decreased to 74km/h. FV 697 Crusader II Mk 2 UWK.jpg|FV 697 Crusader II Mk 2 UWK. Another variant of the Crusader II, this is mostly the same as its predecessor, except with the removal of the 35mm autocannons. Although due to the addition of even more slat armor than its predecessor, it has more survivability in urban warfare conditions. FV 702 Crusader II Mk 2 DWK.jpg|FV 702 Crusader II Mk 2 DWK. Another variant of the Crusader II '', this is specifically tailored for desert warfare. With the addition of an air-conditioning system to keep the interior cool, the upgrading of its powerplant to 2,100 hp in order to be capable of 84km/h, additional space for several water containers, and the addition of 40mm of spaced composite armor gives it a significant increase in desert survivability. BY-21.01S.jpg|FV 743 HT-02. Traded with the Scarlet Empire for 120 ''Crusader II Mk 2's, these hover tanks will be utilized mainly to break through heavy enemy concentrations. Armed with 1 ship-grade laser, along with a 120mm high-velocity gun mounted coaxial with it; 4 80mm autocannons mounted in dual turrets; 4 machine guns; 4 110mm high-velocity guns on the hull, with 4 machine guns mounted coaxial with the guns; and a total of 52 smoke grenade launchers; all of which are powered by a nuclear fusion reactor which allows it to achieve a speed of 130km/h on flat terrain, this tank is definitely a sight to be feared in the battlefield. FV 548 Carolina v2.jpg|FV 548 Carolina. A tracked APC/IFV vehicle, its role is to carry troops to the objective and provide fire support when the troops have disembarked. Armed with a 50 mm rifled gun and a remote-controlled machine gun, it can easily do that. It also doesn't have any firing ports, so that it can be installed with applique armor. It can carry 15 people inside, including the three-man crew. It also has NBC protection. It is also capable of achieving 85 km/h on the roughest terrain. FV 361 Carabinier.jpg|FV 361 Carabinier. The main light tank of the Gallian armed forces, it is used as both as an armored reconnaissance vehicle and an infantry fighting vehicle. It is armed with a rifled 76 mm high velocity gun. It is one of the fastest tanks in the world, capable of reaching 93 km/h with its 420 HP diesel engine. However, as with all light tanks, it has thin armor, therefore it must use its agility to survive. On its standard layout, it can load 5 people inside, including the three-man crew, and has additional capacity for 10 people outside. Long but not tall.jpg|FV 509 Calliope. A missile launch system used by the Gallian armed forces, the Calliope SRBM launcher is armed with MGM-280 Advanced Tactical Offensive Missile System on 16 tubes. Each missile has the power of 5 kilotons, allowing it to devastate enemy troops. Its secondary armament are a machine guns, two missile launch systems, and in some variants, a 88mm rifled gun. It is also highly armored too; it can take several hits from a 120mm gun and still work. Although its main weakness is in the missile launcher; a well-placed round can blow up the SRBMs inside, destroying everything in a 1/8 kilometer radius. |-|Artillery and Antiaircraft= A-1A.jpg|''A-1A'' mobile howitzer. A 130mm howitzer on a mobile chassis, the A-1A can bring a lot of heavy firepower to bear where it is needed. AA-1A.jpg|''AA-1A'' mobile AA platform. Able to carry almost any AA weaoon in the arsenal, the AA-1A can bring AA firepower ti places that need it most. AT-1A.jpg|''AT-1A'' antitank gun. With a 130mm gun on a highly mobile chassis, the AT-1A can use hit and run tactics to easily eliminate enemy tanks. AT-2A.jpg|''AT-2A'' antitank gun. Although heavier and less mobile than the AT-1A, the AT-2A has twice the firepower. |-|Firearms= Type 1 Standard Rifle.jpg|''Type 1 Standard Rifle''. Able to carry various types of ammunition, and fire at several different modes, the Type 1 Rifle is a versatile and common weapon in the Commonwealth arsenal. Type 1 Standard Carbine.jpg|''Type 1 Standard Carbine''. Although able to carry fewer types of ammo than the Type 1 Rifle, the Type 1 Carbine has a faster rate of fire and is much lighter. Type 1 Standard Pistol.jpg|''Type 1 Standard Pistol''. The principle sidearm of Commonwealth forces, the Type 1 Pistol can also carry many different sizes of ammunition. Nicht the epidemic.jpg|''VDV-86 Assault Rifle''. The main weaponry of the Gallian armed forces, it has served as its only rifle since the 1960's. Using the 5.56 mm NATO ammunition, it has powerful punch with not too much recoil. It has a huge reputation for being easy to use and being highly reliable. |-|Miscellaneous= Whatgoat.jpeg|Placeholder image. Naval Forces The Alliance has thousands of surface vessels in commission, ranging from the smallest frigates, the stealthiest submarines, to the most powerful superwarships, making the alliance possibly the most powerful surface fighting force in the world. Gallian Surface Fleets Grand Fleet (Seymour)= HMS Hood (1991 Refit) 1.jpg|''Admiral''-class Battlecruiser Based off the HMS Hood which visited Kingsbridge in 1931, it was constructed under the orders of the Grand Admiral at that time. This is a refitted version, with 12 40cm guns in 4 turrets, a large secondary battery, a large AA installation, a helipad astern, and a complex VLS system. HMS Hood (2018 Refit) 1.jpg|''Sentinel''-class Battlecruiser A subclass of the Admiral-class, it is armed the same as the class it was based off. However, the secondary armament was replaced with a very powerful gun system, its AA was replaced with a new CIWS. A prototype retractable EW system was also installed, allowing it to jam electronical devices of enemies. SMS Königsberg 1.jpg|''Empire''-class Dreadnought An antiquated dreadnought, built just before WWI, it is armed with 18 46cm guns in 6 turrets, and a fairly large engine. With its less advanced engines, it has a speed of 185 knots, partly due to its odd hull. Nevertheless, it is still a reliable ship. Flughafen 1.jpg|MK I Richmond-class Air Base An air base utilizing the armored ring concept, its armored ring allows it to take a lot of punishment compared to other air bases. It also has a massive airwing of 210 planes, and has 24 40cm guns in 8 turrets, a bunch of oxygen torpedoes, and some MK45s for self defense. Totally not Nuclear Option.jpg|''Infallible''-class Aircraft Carrier The first nuclear-powered aircraft carrier of the Navy, it carries a large air wing of 101 R-45 Rapier''s, a bunch of choppers, and has additional space for more planes inside its enormous hangar. Its hull is also tough, able to take a lot of punishment, and it can also destroy various vessels with its railguns. HMS Incomparable.jpg|''Crowne-class Dreadnought Based off the British Incomparable-class, they have 9 51cm guns, mounted on a reliably-designed hull. It used to have a very thin armor that can be penetrated by even the smallest destroyer gun. However, it is now refitted with battleship-grade armor, making it a very capable ship. Arsenalschiff.jpg|''Daedalus''-class Arsenal Ship Derived from the "Arsenal Ship" class of battleship, it has a total number of 1312 missiles, including VLS missiles and anti-ship missiles, and a large battery of both anti-aircraft and anti-missile guns. One of these are enough to deter anything short of an entire surface fleet. Jerries I.jpg|''Princess Royal''-class Dreadnought One of the more antiquated ships of the Navy, it is armed with 10 53cm guns, many 15cm secondaries, and a large AA battery. It is also fairly fast, with a speed of 194.4 knots. Nevertheless, she is still a very rugged and reliable ship. Thinness V1.jpg|''Constitution''-class Battlecarrier TBA HMS Duke of Greybank.jpg|''Duke of Greybank''-class Dreadnought TBA HMS Coldharbour.jpg|''Coldharbour''-class Destroyer TBA HMS Chadwick.jpg|''Chadwick''-class Submarine TBA Jerries 2.jpg|''Birmingham''-class Aircraft Carrier The first aircraft carrier of Gallia, built during WWII, in fear of both Allied and Japanese attacks. It is a WWII style carrier carrying various prop planes, including fighters, dive bombers, and torpedo bombers. Currently, most of these ships are mothballed, and waiting to be refitted into the new Invincible-classes. Birmingham 2.0.jpg|''Invincible''-class Aircraft Carrier A massively refitted Birmingham-class carrier, it was made literally unrecognizable from the Birmingham-classes she was refitted from, it now sports a larger hangar, a completely redesigned engine, and a helicopter hangar. The only recognizable part of it can be seen in the hull. HMS Marlborough.jpg|''Marlborough''-class Battleship One of the first prototypes for a nuclear-powered fast battleship, it has an armament of 15 46cm guns in 5 turrets, various secondary batteries, an extensive AA battery, a VLS launch system, and some missile launchers. Its prototype nuclear engines allows it to reach speeds up to 194.6 knots. HMS Monarch.jpg|''Monarch''-class Battleship The first battleship of the IGN dedicated to being a command ship, it boasts many control centers where a commander can control a whole fleet, including its ships, its planes, and a massive supercomputer which controls all the weapons in the ship. In addition to that, it also has 10 53cm guns in 5 turrets, many secondary guns, a large AA suite, 2 helipads for SAR. It is also notable for being the first fully nuclear-powered ship, which gives the ship a fast 194.6 knots of speed. HMS Bellerophon.jpg|''Bellerophon''-class Battleship The second command ship of the IGN, it features the control centers from the Monarch, only enlarged a bit for more space inside them. It has a helipad which has a small hangar for a helicopter underneath. It also packs quite a hefty broadside, totaling 30 46cm barrels in 10 turrets, a lot of 13.3cm secondaries, an impressive AA suite, and 32 tubes of anti-ship missiles. HMS Temeraire.jpg|''Temeraire''-class Superbattleship The flagship of the IGN, it is one of Gallia's largest and most powerful ship yet built. Eschewing speed for sheer firepower, it features 48 46cm barrels in 16 turrets, quite a large secondary battery, and a smaller but still impressive AA battery. It is also notable for being close to stealthy, with its various antennas hidden inside the hull and superstructure. Despite all these features, it could go 194.4 knots. HMGS PT-1 Interceptor.jpg|''PT-1 Interceptor''-class Patrol Boat Serving the role of patrol boat and ultralight cruiser, the Interceptor has a fairly good array of weapons for all-around duty. It has a primary armament of 5 in railguns, along with some AA railguns, several anti-ship missiles, 4 triple torpedo launchers, and a complex radar system allowing it to spot threats from more than 150 km away. All of these are mounted on a hull capable of acheiving 194.8 knots. HMGS Jingston.jpg|''Kingston''-class Artillery Installation A mobile fortress installation, it is commonly paired with the Norma-class for coastal defense. Its centerpiece is a gigantic 14 in shell launcher, that can fire hundreds of shells per minute. It is also armed with 10.5 cm guns and AA railguns, 192 anti-ship missiles, along with a MCM launcher. Thousands of these are scattered along Gallia's coastlines. HMGS Aphrodite.jpg|''Aphrodite''-class Superbattleship The first in a series of large surface battleships, it is armed with 54 204cm railguns, many AA railguns, and some 10.5cm guns on each end. It is also armed with 42 MCMs. With 1.95 M toughness, it is Gallia's most powerful and toughest ship yet. It is commonly escorted by 4 Constitution''s. HMGS Ghost.jpg|''Ghost-class Superwarship HMGS Phantom.jpg|''Phantom''-class Superwarship HMGS Wraith.jpg|''Wraith''-class Superwarship HMGS Kingsbridge.jpg|''Kingsbridge''-class Battleship HMGS Poltergeist.jpg|''Poltergeist''-class Battleship It didn't look like it at all...jpg|''Scipion''-class Dreadnought TBA - TEMPORARY PICTURE HMGS Barfleur.jpg|''Barfleur''-class Aircraft Carrier A successor to the aging Infallible-class, it carries 100 Rapier''s on deck, with additional space for 90 underneath. It features advanced radar and missile technology, keeping it up to date with other navies' aircraft carriers. It is armed with several 5 in railguns, which allows it to fight weaker ships. It also utilizes a nuclear fusion engine, allowing it to reach high speeds. HMGS Amphitrite.jpg|''Amphitrite-class assault platform Designed as the mainstay of coastal invasion operations, the Amphitrite is designed to be basically almost immune to everything smaller than a 204cm shell. Armed with 48 MCMs, more than 100 204cm railguns, 4 doomsday weapons, AA railguns, and 4 14in artillery platforms, the Amphitrite is designed to deal with enemies on sea and land effectively. HMGS Princess Royal.jpg|''Princess Royal''-class battlecruiser A highly upgraded version of the old Princess Royal-class dreadnoughts, its 53cm guns are replaced with triple-barrel 56cm guns, several anti-ship missiles are added, a helipad is added, several 105cm railguns are added, the AA suite is entirely replaced with AA railguns, its radar system is improved, and its hull is slightly modified to be more hydrodynamic, allowing it to reach speeds of 194.5kn. GRS Elise.jpg|GRS Elise-class Frigate Historically the first flagship of Gallia, it was built around the early 18th century at the Kingdom of Arcadia. It changed owners many times until it was found by Gallian revolutionaries on the mid 19th century. It then went through a massive refit, being completely steel-plated, its cannons replaced with rifled cannons, some heavy mortars were added, and a ram that can easily cut through ships was also added. Although long since decommissioned, the Elise is still a fair seaworthy vessel, commonly used in parades. HMGS Marlborough.jpg|''Marlborough''-class Battleship An upgraded version of the Marlborough-class battleship, its 53 cm guns were replaced with 56 cm guns, its old missiles were replaced with newer and better missiles, the helipad was moved to a new position, its AA suite was made larger, several 105cm DP railguns were added, and many short-range rocket launchers were added, along with a few tweaks to its hull, in order for it to be tougher. HMGS Bridgeport.jpg|''Bridgeport''-class Battlecarrier A modified version of the refitted Marlborough-class battleship, its armament is mostly the same, save the two 56 cm guns removed from the back, and the addition of a flight deck on its place. The flight deck is capable of landing 20 Rapier jets, and can also launch and land planes at the same time, due to its angled deck. HMGS Gladiator.jpg|''Gladiator''-class Attack Submarine Designed to supplement the Chadwick-class, the Gladiator is faster than the Chadwick, but it carries less oxygen torpedoes, but it makes up with its 240 VLS. HMGS Indefiable.jpg|''Indefiable''-class Battleship Designed to mount as many guns as possible on a fast hull, the Indefiable manages to do it, and do it it does nicely. Armed with 8 56 cm guns and 4 40 cm guns, it can demolish smaller surface ships of its kind, and also manage to run away from a fight, with its 194.4 kn speed. |-|Imperial 1st Fleet (Dunstan)= ImagePolazara.jpg|''Pola'' and Zara-class Destroyers TBA |-|Imperial Fortress Reserves (Schmidt)= QuickyGallianFortress(never got to post it).PNG|''Norma''-class Light Fortress is "Easy to use and simple to produce". Armed with 20400mm, sighting and tactical 130mm, general-purpose air defence 20mm guns, as well as tactical tomahawks and MCMs, this is something you don't want to forget. These fortresses are often beached in shallow waters, so they basically can't sink and due to the use of non complicated equipment, anyone can man them. Imagereissue.jpg|Interim Design TBA Mcmfortress.jpg|MCM Fortress TBA MCM Support Platform.jpg|The MCM Support Platfrom MK1 is an oddjob within the Imperial Fortress Reserves since it's not really a fortress and more of a launch site for MCMs. The only relations this platfrom has to an fortress is it's 5 2040mm turrets, soon to be converted to 2040mm railgun turrets, and it's rather mediocre AA defences. |-|Gerald Beaumont's Fleet= Reaper-Arctic.jpg|The Reaper class super warship is a heavily armed and well protected ship. Armed with 24 46cm guns and 7350 toughness.,it can still go up to 194.4 knots. Wraith-Lord.jpg|A variant of the Reaper, the Wraith is the multirole version of the reaper, armed with an additional air arm. Scharnhorst01.jpg|The Scharnhorst is the general purpose battleship of Beaumonts fleet. A multirole ship armed with good AA and weaponry and toughness for its size and a and agile at 194.5 knots. Strasbourg.jpg|A fast battleship, the Strasbourg is capable of going high speeds for pursuits while also having a good armament. Condor-S.jpg|The condor is a light and mass produced aerospace warship used for escorting other ships, while also containing a small fighter wing. Viper-00.jpg|An aerospace frigate/destroyer, the Viper is used for light raiding with its armament of 9-10 46cm guns and its airwing. It's also used to support larger ships. Mirage2.jpg|The mirage is a heavy aerospace destroyer/light cruiser. It's armed with almost 20 46cm guns and numerous torpedoes. It's used as a raider and heavy escort for allied Hansa warships. |-|Next Member's Fleet Goes Here= Arcadian Surface Fleets First Naval Fleet (1NV)= The 1NV is the premiere striking force of the NARNS, and has a variety of vessels. Stationed at Arcadia, the 1NV is usually kept as a reserve force or defensive force, destroying any threats that are near the NAR capital. Admirals Fleet Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral James Norrington Admiral Ship Registry Norrington's Division Norrington's Division is primarily composed of heavy warships, armed with massive gun and missile batteries, and is sometimes referred to as the First Battleship Division. Ship Gallery Bb-5-1.jpg|The Lead Rain. With 22 460mm guns, 150 AA guns, 40 Mk 45's, and over 5500 toughness, she is one of the most powerful vanilla warships built yet. Narnscc-1-1.jpg|The Illustrious. While quick and having good firepower, her low toughness of only 1200 is her main weakness. Narnsdd-3-1.jpg|A Hull-class Destroyer. With heavy firepower, high speed, and good toughness for their size, the Hull-class could almost be considered CL's. They are mainly used as frontline destroyers, rather than marine escorts. NARNSLF-1-1.jpg|A LF-1-class Light Frigate. With many AA guns, and several torpedoes, depth charges and MK 45's, these ships are extremely versatile multi-purpose vessels. NARNSRSV-1-1.jpg|The Aries. A small research vessel with a USV, she is one of the main RSV on Tenelapis. NARNSRSV-2-1.jpg|The Taurus. Able to carry several tons of supplies and perform controlled experiments on board, she is one of the main RSV on Tenelapis. NARNSCA-9-1.jpg|The Unstoppable. With a high toughness for her size and good firepower, she can give most cruisers a run for their money. NARNSCC-2-1.jpg|The Indomitable. Many big guns crowd her decks, allowing her to cause heavy damage to most vessels, and her toughness almost classifies her as a battleship. NARNSCVB-4-1.jpg|The Terror. While not having as many planes as supercarriers in other fleets, the Terror's main advantage is having eight runways to launch her planes more quickly than most carriers. NARNSCL-1-1.jpg|A Flyby-class Light Cruiser. The Flyby's have incredible maneuverability, allowing them to dodge enemy shells with ease, and get in close to devastate vessels with torpedoes and guns. One of Arkillon's favorite ship classes. NARNSAAF-1-1.jpg|The Poison. With 75 AA guns, 5 Mk 45's, and 4 Torp A's, she is a nightmare for any planes that wind up in her range. NARNSBB-3-1.jpg|The Steel Thunder. Long and slender, the Steel Thunder is surprisingly fast for her displacement, however, because of her extreme length, her maneuverability is quite poor, so she relies in her heavy frontal firepower to get the job done. NARNSBB-4-1.jpg|The Malevolence. With high toughness and excellent firepower, the Malevolence is an excellent specimen regarding battleship design. NARNSBBB-2-1.jpg|The Shell Shock. With incredible speed, acceleration, and handling, the Shell Shock can bring her big guns to bear at close range quickly, while her thick armor can ward off attacks from other ships. Another one of Arkillon's favorites. NARNSBBV-1-1.jpg|The Enterprise. Essentially a lengthened Malevolence, the Enterprise is a tough beasty, and her air wing make her that much more deadly. NARNSBBV-2-1.jpg|The Resolute. With a moderate air complement and five 460mm guns, the Resolute can take on most ships in most scenarios. NARNSCA-4-1.jpg|The Intrepid. A heavy cruiser with over 2000 toughness, she can shrug off hits from most warships and keep fighting long enough to get in close and decimate vessels with her torpedoes NARNSCVL-2-1.jpg|The Seagull. With only 30 aircraft, the Seagull is good for escort, ground attack, and suprise attacks, but not much more NARNSPT-1-1.jpg|The Lightning. Originally designed to be the main PT boat of the 1NV, the design was discarded with just one being built because of the ship's poor acceleration. NARNSTG-1-1.jpg|Strong Arm-class Tug Boat. With their six massive boilers taking up most of their deck space, the Strong Arms can pull massive amounts of weight. They also feature a Mk 45, some depth charges, and many AA guns to protect themselves. NARNSCL-2-1.jpg|The Repulse. She has a higher toughness, more depth charges, and more AA weapons than the Flybys, but have inferior handling, main armament, and acceleration. NARNSBB-1-1.jpg|The Argo. The oldest ship in the fleet, the Argo may not be the most powerful ship afloat, but her high speed, good maneuverability, and many AA and ASW weapons make her an excellent carrier escort. However, she is still a threat to surface vessels with her three 460mm turrets and 600mm armored deck. NARNSCV-1-2.jpg|The Shark. The oldest carrier in the fleet, the Shark has recently undergone an extensive overhaul, replacing her 400mm guns with an additional 24 aircraft, bringing her total aircraft to 72. NARNSCV-3-2.jpg|The Freedom. A decent sized carrier, her newest revamp eliminated her 400mm turrets, and replaced them with more planes. Her total air compliment now equals 84. NARNSDDE-11-1.jpg|Great White-class Destroyer Escort. With high speed, good AA and ASW armament, and a surplus 380mm gun, they are perfect for escort duty and patrols. NARNSXT-1-1.jpg|Line Stretcher-class Military Auxillary. While most auxiliaries are extremely vulnerable, the Line Stretchers sacrifice some cargo space for a 600mm armour belt, several AA guns, and a 127mm DP. NARNSDD-219-1.jpg|Andromeda-class destroyer. With heavy AA and ASW, they are specialized for carrier escort. They also have a larger missile battery for heavy long range carnage. NARNSDD-118-1.jpg|Arcadeus I-class destroyer. With 10 DP guns, they can destroy light vessels at moderately close range with prejudice, and six torps allow her to take on heavy vessels. NARNSCVL-18-1.jpg|Interceptor-class Light Carrier. With a decent air wing and anti submarine helicopters, they can carry out a multitude of roles, and their high speed allows them to intercept enemy task forces and catch up to enemy subs. NARNSBB-19-1.jpg|Vindicator-class Heavy Battleship. With their enormous 5300 toughness and heavy 460+400mm battery, they can punish any surface vessel stupid enough to get close. Their huge AA and DP battery also gives a knock out punch to enemy aircraft NARNSCA-46-1.jpg|Ship of the Flag-class Heavy Cruiser. With a heavy main armament, good AA and ASW capabilities, and a great armor, they are expected to fill the main heavy cruiser role in the fleet. NARNSPT-2-1.jpg|PT-2-class Patrol Torpedo Boat. With some AA weaponry, including 8 LAA mounts and a 127mm DP, some ASW, and four light torpedoes and three heavy torpedoes, the PT-2s are lightly armed, fast, and expendable. NARNSCVB-161-1.jpg|Liberty-class super carrier. With high toughness, good speed, three MCM s, and 200 planes, the Libertys, can wreck many ships, all while staying out of the range of enemy guns. Barn hansa.jpeg|The Alejandro class arsenal ship is a powerful warship armed with a heavy missile battery. They are nuclear capable, and carry heavy guns for close range engagements.|link=D NARNSBB-129-1.jpg|Conqueror-class cruiser killing battleship. A refitted Vindicator, the Conqeror features an additional 6 400mm guns in place of 2 460mm guns, making the ship much more potent against cruisers and destroyers. NARNSCL-476-1.jpg|''Cherry Blossom''-class light cruiser. Influenced by the Japanese cruiser Takao, these ships pack a hefty punch, as well as having great AA, ASW, and toughness. Supernarns.jpeg|''Imperator of Death''-class super warship. Very similar to the NARNS Viscount in terms of size, firepower, and toughness, the IoD can wreck surface ships with its overwhelming firepower. Aerospace ships should also fear its missile and gun batteries. Enterprize.jpeg|The Enterprize-class battleship is a heavy surface combatant for the NARNS. Armed with both 53 cm heavy guns, and super-heavy 204cm guns, this ship is a force to be reckoned with. She also sports a heavy missile battery, and powerful AAA railguns. NARNSCVE-1-1.jpg|''Hammer''-class escort carrier. Very fast, and with several aircraft, AA guns, and DP guns, they form the core of escort convoys and ASW squads. NARNSDD-1-1.jpg|''Barracuda''-class destroyer. Smaller than the Hull-class, the Barracuda packs amazing AA fire power. NARNSHS-1-1.jpg|''Luna''-class Hospital Ship. The Luna''s are extremely fast and agile, allowing them to pick up wounded persons quickly and efficiently. They have a few flare launchers for night searches. NARNSDD-2-1.jpg|''Eel-class destroyer. Although slightly smaller, the Eel''s fill the same mission profile as the ''Barracuda''s. DD SPAM NARNSDD-1428-1.jpg|''Gilbert-class destroyer. With a heavier torpedo armament than most destroyers, the Gilbert packs a hefty punch against heavier vessels. Counter CN NARNSBB-555-1.jpg|''Dawn of Death''-class super warship. Designed to counter the large BBs of the Cattirian Navy, the Dawn of Death is less tough, but features a massive increase in firepower and antiaircraft, along with three squadrons of ten aircraft, giving the ship extra flexibility. |-|Second Naval Fleet (2NV)= Stationed at Wheeling, the Second Naval Fleet is a relatively small fleet, however, it packs a punch, with a large number of destroyers, and many tough barges, cruisers, and carriers. Admirals Fleet Admiral Colbert J. Insign Admiral Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery C.N. HMS Barker.jpg|Barker-class Barge. With good armor and weaponry, they can eliminate heavy units from long range, while also taking hits. C.N. Cattra class air carrier.jpg|CAT-class Super Carrier. Her large air wing can destroy many targets from long range, allowing her to strike with near impunity. C.N. North Ridge.jpg|North Ridge-class Light Cruiser. Her heavy guns can kill similar vessels with ease, and when working in groups, they can take down larger targets. C.N. Albatross .jpg|Albatross-class Destroyer. With an extra hanger bay, they can provide search and rescue, recon, and ground support roles effectively. C.N. Camazon.jpg|Camazon-class Destroyer. Fast and with a good armament, they are the mainline destroyers in the fleet, and are often used for escort duty. Rising class.jpg|Rising-class Frigate. With a light armament, high speed, and cheap cost, they are able to perform many roles that frigates are in charge of. Relentless HV.jpg|Relentless-class Super Warship. With a heavy armament and toughness, they can easiy defeat most opponents, and their speed allows them to keep up with the fleet. However, their AA ability is slightly inferior to other ships in the fleet. Alarie Upgunned.PNG|Alarie-class destroyer. 50 were purchased from F7I, and form a crucial part of ASW and AA warfare squads, however, their gun armament can be expanded. Allen Class Cruiser.PNG|Allen-class cruiser. 25 were purchased from F7I. With a good armament, heavy AA firepower, and some missiles and ASW, they are primarily used for carrier escort and surface attack. IMG 0143-1-.PNG|Burrows-class battleship. 10 were purchased from F7I. With five heavy hitting 46cm gun turrets, an array of missile launchers, and heavy AA power, they are great multi purpose warships capable of surface attack and carrier escort. Matriarch Class Carrier.PNG|Matriarch-class Light Carrier. With her light air complement and array of AA and DP guns, they form the backbone of 2NV light carrier operations, performing ground support or working with the main fleet. Reaper-Arctic.jpg|Reaper-class Super Warship. 5 bought from AFOH. Heavy firepower and toughness make the Reaper a powerful and deadly adversary. Wraith-Lord.jpg|Wraith-class Super Warship. 5 bought from AFOH. Like the Reaper, the Wraith has incredible toughness and firepower. It also features some stealth coating, reducing its radar cross section by 10%. |-|Third Naval Fleet (3NV)= the Third Naval Fleet, or 3NV for short, is made primarily of super warships, battleships, and destroyers. They have two home ports at Alexandria and Portland, and can be anywhere in the world within 8 hours. Forming a potent heavy striking force. Admirals Fleet Admiral Courtney Halloway Admiral Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery IMG_0672.PNG|NARNS Dragonseye IMG_0691.JPG|NARNS Newcastle IMG_0893.PNG|NARNS Dragonborn IMG_1179.PNG|NARNS Reliant IMG_1181.PNG|NARNS Valiant IMG_1625.PNG|NARNS Winterfell |-|Submarines and Underwater Boats (SUB)= The Submarines and Underwater Boats, or SUB for short, is made of submarines, submersible hybrids, and submarine auxiliaries. They are spread about multiple bases, ready to react anywhere. Admirals Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Colbert J. Insign Admiral James Norrington Ship Registry Ship Gallery NARNSSS-5-1.jpg|The Striker. A heavily upgraded U-Boat, she is currently flagship of SUB. She is seen here practicing evasive maneuvers. NARNSMS-1-1.jpg|Mk-1 Midget Sub. These little subs are so small, they are almost undetectable on sonar. Remotely controlled, they can sneak behind enemy lines and wreck havoc. Their only flaws are their slow speed of 15 knots and the fact that they only have one torpedo tube. C.N. Proto 14 Submarine .jpg|Proto-14-class Submarine. A super stealth sub gifted from the Cattirian Navy, they are invisible to all detection systems, and are able to sneak as close to enemy vessels as they please. They are primarily used for recon and deploying spec ops teams. Surcouf III.jpg|Surcouf-class Battlesub. The most heavily armed sub in the fleet, they can punish enemies both above and below the waves. Raetay-class.jpg|Raetay-class super stealth submarine. With even better stealth coating than the Proto-14, the Raetay is even more deadly. E,dmsmndimage.jpg|SS-14-class super stealth sub. Although unarmed, they have extreme stealth capabilities, and can evade most any detection. NARNSSS-2-1.jpg|''Soryu''-class submarine. Although smaller than the Striker, the Soryu can still hit hard. NARNSSS-1-1.jpg|''Flounder''-class submarine. Small and cheap, the Flounder forms the backbone of the SUB fleet. Avenger surfaced.jpeg|The Avenger class SSBN is a powerful missile submarine designed to provide a second strike option for the NAR. They carry 22 SLBM silos, and can carry either nuclear missiles, or conventional MCMs. Capable of 62 knots submerged. |-|Stealth Combat Fleet (SCF)= The Stealth Combat Fleet (SCF) is comprised of stealth ships, painted with special paint and designed to reduce radar and SONAR signatures, designed to operate in the shadows, gathering intel and performing special operations such as special forces deployment and night fighting. Admirals Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral James Norrington Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery NARNSDDS-1-1.jpg|Sparrow-class Stealth Destroyer. As the first NAR stealth DD's, they are continually going through upgrades to improve their attributes. NARNSCS-8-1.jpg|The Sea Hawk. A heavily armed stealth cruiser, the Sea Hawk can deal with surface, air, and underwater threats effectively, all while maintaining the art of surprise. NARNSCCVS-1-1.jpg|Silent Eagle-class Stealth Battlecarrier. With 36 planes and 3 460mm guns, the Silent Eagles are versarile warships that are a threat to any force operating in darkness. Inaudito.jpeg|Inaudito-class Stealth Battlecruiser. With her revolutionary design, her radar cross section is smaller than that of a PT boat, combined with her high speed and great armament, she can easily destroy enemy vessels, all while remaining hidden. NARNSCVS-1-1.jpg|Owl-class stealth carrier. Using the latest stealth tech, the Owls can strike undetected with their 24 planes, and have two triple 400mm guns, and many 127mm DP guns and AA guns for self defense. |-|Home Defense Fleet (HDF)= The HDF is made of second rate warships and museum ships tasked with defending the shores, lakes, and rivers of the NAR homeland. Admirals Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery Whatgoat.jpeg|It's a goat. Got a problem? Fear the Fuso NARNSBB-203-1.jpg|''Fuso''-class heavy battleship. Boasting enormous firepower and toughness, the Fuso is based on the Japanese battleship of the same name. Two ships: Fuso BB-203 and Yamashiro BB-204. Ise Ise Baby NARNSBB-205-1.jpg|''Ise''-class heavy battleship. Very similar to the Fuso, and based on the Japanese battleship Ise. Two ships: Ise BB-205 and Hyuga BB-206. Kongo brings honor to my family NARNSCC-125-1.jpg|''Kongo II''-class battlecruiser. With high speed, excellent AA, and not to shabby looks, the Kongo II is a modern interpretation of the famed Kongo-class battlecruisers from Japan. Eight ships: Kongo II CC-125, Haruna CC-126, Kirishima CC-127, Hiei CC-128, Fuji II CC-129, Mikasa II CC-130, Shirouma CC-131, and Hotaka CC-132. Cattirian Surface Fleets Battleships and Battlecruisers= |-|Aircraft Carriers= |-|Cruisers and Destroyers= |-|Submarines= |-|Miscellaneous= |-|Registry= |-|Reserve Fleet= Chilean Surface Fleets Format TBA Aerospace Forces The Alliance currently has a massive aerospace fleet, complete with dozens of Hansa capital ships, hundreds of heavy escorts, and thousands of Vanilla escorts. We currently have one of the biggest aerospace fleets in the world. Gallian Aerospace Fleets 1st Aerospace Fleet (Seymour)= You needed to fail.jpg|FSX-CC07-class Battlecruiser The first successful flying ship of Gallia, the FSX-CC07 is a prototype battlecruiser built along with the research of Advanced Rocketry. Because it is a prototype, it still has some flaws to be kinked out. Currently, it only has an armament of 51 204 cm guns in 17 turrets. Green screen of death.jpg|''Arion''-class Light Cruiser The finished version of the FSX-CC07 prototype, it still retains the same amount of 204 cm guns, except for the last four, which has been repositioned. In addition, it has a horizontal MCM launch system, with a total of 48 added to the ship. In addition, it also has a railgun system embedded in the ship, a few anti-ship missiles, and also has flares and AA railguns as air defense. FV 005 Archon.PNG|''Hydra''-class Battlecruiser Bought from FSI, the Hydra is a large, heavily armed and armoured spacecraft designed for ship to ship combat. The primary battery is two Mk 2 MACs, supported by 21 Mk 3 railguns in seven three gun turrets. Secondary battery consists of 28 Mk 1 railguns in side sponsons. Missile armament consists of 16 Type 11 multi-purpose missile pods and two banks of eight (totaling 16 pods) heavy anti ship missiles. The ship also has 18 defensive PDRGs. FV 006 Dreadnought.PNG|''Theseus''-class Battlecarrier Bought from FSI, the Theseus is a heavy cruiser equipped with fighter and bomber craft. To date it is most heavily armed and armoured spacecraft ever built by FSI, clad in places with 3 meters of grade A titanium. Primary armament is four Mk 2 MACs and three turret mounted Mk 3 railguns. Secondary armament consists of 16 Mk 1 railgun turrets (three guns per turret) and 24 defensive PDRGs. The vessel also carriers 16 Shipbreaker anti ship missiles. Dione-class.jpg|''Dione''-class Battleship Used to be the UAC Hammerfell, an Augustus-class battleship, it crashed down the mountain due to an error with the slipspace drive, disabling most of the advanced UAC technology. It is mostly the same as the Augustus-class battleship, with the sail gun placement, and the MCMs, except of the replacement of the 204 cm guns with 204 cm railguns, and two temporary rotary railguns where the MK-6 MACs were used to be placed. USD-Pak 30/40D.jpg|''Empress' Orb-''class Battleship Originally the USD-Pak 30/40 D, two were purchased from the UAC. It is a glass cannon; with a low toughness of 1.4 million, but tons of guns. HMGS Artemis.jpg|''Artemis''-class Heavy Cruiser The second of a series of ships for a massive rearmament program, the Artemis is a very capable and versatile cruiser, able to shred smaller ships into pieces with its 204 cm railguns, protect itself from waves of aircraft with its numerous AA railguns, and is also fairly tough, with 800k toughness and has a hollow hull. HMGS Athena.jpg|''Athena''-class Superfortress The first Gallian aerospace ship that exceeds the 3 million mark, the Athena is a great masterpiece of Gallian engineering. Carrying 144 204 cm railguns, 96 MCMs, and 4 Devastators, it is a great foe to fight due to its toughness. The ship's design is based off the Queen from HYDRAXIS. HMGS Demeter.jpg|''Demeter''-class Battleship The first mass-produceable aerospace ship of Gallia, the Demeter is designed to destroy other ships before getting destroyed. Armed with 132 204 cm railguns, AA, and 10.5 cm railguns, it is something that can destroy other aerospace ships quickly. However, it has a low toughness of 1.2 million GJ, mainly due to its thin design and its hollow hull. HMGS Hera.jpg|''Hera''-class Superbattleship Overall, the largest and most powerful ship in Gallia, and one of the toughest ships in the world, it is the flagship of the whole Gallian fleet. Armed with 114 204 cm railguns, 32 MCMs, a massive thruster system, and a slot on which to add a plane launcher or MACs; all built on a hollow hull with 3.4 million GJ. It also features several 10.5 cm railguns, AA railguns, and an ejectable control bridge. HMGS Eos.jpg|''Eos''-class Battleship Designed to fill the toughness gap between the Demeter and the Dione, the Eos does the job quite nicely. With 52 204 cm railguns, 2 Devastators, 70 MCMs, many AA railguns, and many secondary batteries; mounted on a hollow hull of 1.6 million GJ. It is also fitted with the same thruster system as the Hera, allowing it to achieve great speed. HMGS Eirenne.jpg|''Eirenne''-class Heavy Transport Ship Designed to be used for carrying enormous amounts of cargo, the Eirenne is made to do that very efficiently. Capable of achieving 525mph on vacuum, it can deliver supplies quickly. It is also designed to be a literal fleet carrier, capable of carrying several standard-sized ships inside its hull. Due to the dangers of trading, it is designed to be fairly tough, with a toughness of 1.3M GJ. It carries a few 204 cm railguns and several 55in guns. HMGS Hecate.jpg|''Hecate''-class Superbattleship The first Gallian warship fitted with prototype lasers, the Hecate is a great ship. Armed to the teeth with 40 MCMs, 112 lasers, and several railgun secondaries, including AA, on a hollow-hulled ship with 3.15 M GJ, it is a worth competitor against some superships of other navies. HMGS Hestia.jpg|''Hestia''-class Cruiser Made to supplement the Arion, the Hestia is made for more of a support role. Armed with 15 204 cm lasers, 64 MCM launchers, along with lots of secondaries, including 10.5 cm railguns and point defense lasers, it does the job quite well. I gave BSC to my classmate, and this is what he made.jpg|''HELIOS''-class Killsat TBA HMGS Gaia... also rhymes with Gallia.jpg|''Gaia''-class Superbattleship The fourth class of superships owned by Gallia, the Gaia is a step above Hecate, and is also one of the most heavily armed ships of Gallia. Sporting 125 204 cm lasers as its primary weapon; 70 MCM launchers; dozens of 10.5 cm railguns, AA railguns, and point defense lasers; 2 slots for MACs; and a toughness of 3.2 million GJ, the Gaia is a great balance of toughness and firepower. The Titan, because why not?.jpg|''Titan''-class Light Frigate A flying ship designed in the 1990s; back at the time, it would have been designated as an AA frigate, but lack of technology stopped this. With its 21 AA railguns, and several point defense lasers attached on its sides, this ship can destroy large amounts of enemy planes by itself. Once clustered, these ships will form an impenetrable AA defense, and can shred entire air wings into pieces. HMGS Iris.jpg|''Iris''-class Supercarrier Both Gallia's first aerospace carrier and supercarrier, the Iris is a very capable ship. Armed with 142 204 cm lasers, 64 MCM launchers, an ability to carry about 150 Rapier''s or ''Cutlass''es, and 10 catapults for launching these planes. It is also a tough ship, with a toughness of 3.2 million GJ, almost the same as the ship that came before it, ''Gaia, and also allowing it to withstand huge amounts of damage for a carrier. HMGS Nike.jpg|''Nike''-class Battleship Designed to fill up the toughness gap between the Dione and the large capital ships, the Nike has managed to do just that, with astounding efficiency. Armed with 111 204 cm medium lasers, 76 MCM launchers, several railgun secondaries and point-defense lasers, and 2 Devastators, mounted on a 2.6 million GJ toughness hull. It is designed to almost have the strength of the capital ships, while being considerably easier to build than them. Four of these will be given to any Gallian admiral for their use. |-|Next Member's Fleet Goes Here= Arcadian Aerospace Fleets Overview= The AWP is made entirely of flying ships posted at various ports around the country. Able to quickly warp to far away star systems, they are able to reach out and deploy many different weapons systems. They are a key asset to NAR planning. Admirals Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral James Norrington Admiral Colbert J. Insign Admiral Courtney Holloway Admiral |-|Registry= |-|Gallery= NARNSAXTV-1-1.jpg|A Spacebound-class Aerospace Auxillary Carrier. The NAR's first successful Aerospace Warship, the Spacebound's carry 15 aircraft and three "Screeching Terror" Fighter-Bombers. They can also pick up and carry small surface ships and supplies with the "tentacles" beneath the ship. NARNSCVLA-1-1.jpg|Incorruptible-class Aerospace Light Carrier. With twenty planes and five "Screeching Terror" fighter bombers, the Incorruptible-class can project air power anywhere where it is needed. IMG 0955.PNG|Toy Box-class Aerospace Transport. Bought from Aneph and able to carry large loads of cargo, supplies, troops, and equipment, the Toy Boxes are the main transport user by the AWF. NARNSDDA-1-1.jpg|Highlander-class DDA. Forming the backbone of the fleet, the Highlander-class can pack a punch with her large AA and missile batteries. NARNSBBA-1-1.jpg|Vindication-class Aerospace Battleship. With heavy armour, toughness, and AA ability, they can be a major threat to any enemy ship. They form the backbone of the AWF. NARNSAF-1-1.jpg|AF-1-class Aerospace Frigate. Cheap, and with a variety of weapons, they are the main ships in the fleet, performing escort, recon, and fleet operations. Narviscount.jpeg|Viscount-class Aerospace Battleship. Very large, very tough, very expensive, but very powerful. She is the flagship of fleet admiral Norrington. FV 002.PNG|Almanan-class aerospace destroyer. With a large comms array, they are great for recon and relaying messages. FV 004 Inscrutable.PNG|Inscrutiable-class corvette. 25 bought from F7I. With a light armament and high speed, they are ideal for recon and transport. IMG 0146.PNG|Telomare-class MPV. 25 bought from F7I. With high speeds and a small size, they can easily be converted into luxury transports or combat vessels. FV 006 Dreadnought.PNG|Dreadnought-class Aerospace Battlecarrier. 5 bought from F7I. With a large airwing, great firepower, good toughness, and many AA abilities, the Dreadnoughts are capable ships. FV 005 Archon.PNG|Archon-class Aerospace Battlecarrier. 10 bought from F7I. Although smaller than the Dreadnoughts, they have heavier gun armament and faster speed, still making them powerful foes. FV 003 Axiom top.PNG|Axiom-class Aerospace Battlecarrier. 15 bought from F7I. Although the smallest aerospace hybrids in the fleet, they can still pack a punch with their air wing, AA, and guns. E-500.jpg|E-500 cruiser. Two purchased from UAC. With good speed, OK toughness, and OK armament, they are well suited for escort duty for heavier carriers and battleships. USD-Pak 30/40D.jpg|USD Pak 30/40D-class battlecruiser. Two purchased from UAC. With a great armament, high speed, and long range, they are great for bombardment and long range attacks, but they are glass cannons at 1.2 million toughness. NARNSAC-1-1.jpg|Hope-class aerospace cruiser. With a cruiser sized armament, good toughness, and great speeds, the Hopes can escort larger ships, or intercept and destroy lighter ones. Mirage2.jpg|Mirage-class Aerospace Battleship. 5 bought from AFOH. Massive firepower and toughness make the Mirage a worthy adversary for many opponents, and spells doom for lighter ships. NARNSAHH-1-5.jpg|Devastator-class heavy aerospace hybrid. Massive firepower, a huge missile battery, many DP guns, and dozens of aircraft make the Devastator a fearsome foe to fight. Imagejhffbvfff.jpg|Salvation-class Heavy Aerospace Ship. 1 gifted from CN. Featuring great firepower and toughness, the Salvation is a potent threat to any vessel. Andre Courteau.jpeg|''Andre Courteau''-class aerospace aircraft carrier. A massive 2.2 million toughness carrier, capable of carrying up to 160 IHA-1A interceptors. It also features massive gun armaments. Tartanpatrolcruiser.jpeg|The Tartan-class patrol cruiser, often referred to as the Tartan Patrol Cruiser, is an incredibly fast anti-fighter corvette used to screen the NAR aerospace fleet from enemy fighters and other corvettes. They are armed with 32 rapid fire lasers, and can divert power from their engines to increase both rate of fire and firepower at the expense of speed. They also pack 192 missiles, which can be fitted with nuclear warheads in keeping with NAR practice. Now the odyssey.jpeg|The Odyssey class is a heavy aerospace warship serving in both the NAR and CN fleets. Designed as both an independent cruiser and to operate with the battlefleet, the Odyssey class is a versatile vessel. They have heavy missile batteries as well, which increase their already hefty punch. An unique feature is the double bridges, with one on both the upper and lower fins. These bridges are identical, and either one can be used as the main, with the other used for either an auxiliary, or an admirals' bridge if used as a flagship. Like most of Norrington's projects, the Odyssey class has been kept secret from the general public. Centurion A-70.jpg|''Centurion A-70''-class heavy aerospace ship. Obtained in a land barter with AIF, three were initially purchased, and production rights were also obtained. They have huge toughness and firepower, and can pose a threat to many warships. Like the majority of the NAR AWF, it's existence is being kept secret from the public. Imagecrseent.jpg|''Crescent''-class medium aerospace ship. A design gifted from CN, they are perfect for escorting larger vessels. CTLZ-.jpg|''Arbarker''-class Light Aerospace Ship. another CN design, the Arbarker is good for light escort and ground support. Harken, it's the Herald NARNSACV-151-1.jpg|''Herald of Destruction''-class Aerospace Aircraft Carrier. A massive ship with 7200 toughness, 40 460mm guns, and a cargo bay able to carry loads of supplies or up to 300 aircraft. Designed to escort and supplement larger capital ships. Undying Resolve.nar.jpeg|The battleship Undying Resolve is a powerful capital ship designed by Norrington. The ship is extensively armored, has powerful weapons, and is more compact and maneuverable compared to other similar warships. She is currently the flagship of Sea Lord Norrington. Reserved names are Undying Resolve, Untamable, Desecrator, Mount Arcadia, and Defiance. HEIL SITH NARNSMAS-227-1.jpg|''Imperator''-class Medium Aerospace Ship. With 20 46cm, 10 40cm, 2 10m MACs, 7300 toughness, and 2km altitude, the Imperator-class a fearsome foe. Combined with its great speed, it makes an excellent escort. Starmthrustpod.jpeg|The Star Arm-class of aerospace tug is a very versatile vessel. Able to push objects many times its mass, this tug is a valuable asset to the NAR. Type 1 Killsat.jpg|Type 1 Killsat. With many VLS, AA railguns, and an orbital bombardment laser, the Type 1 provides a potent ground bombardment capability. The bombardment laser has a one week recharge at maximum power, or a ten minute charge for (relatively) rapid fire against moving targets, but at the price of much less firepower. DiscountViscount.jpg|''NARNS Overlord''. A massive 10km super heavy aerospace ship, boasting nearly 4million toughness, 120 guns, and 50 fighter escorts, the Overlord is one of the largest ships ever built. Currently flagship of the Aerospace fleet. NARNS Eos.jpg|''Eos''-class medium aerospace ship. A large 1.6 million toughness flying ship obtained with production rights from Gallia, the Eos is designed to fill the power gap between the 490k toughness Odyessey and the 2.2 million toughness Viscount. Cattirian Aerospace Fleets Gallery= |-|Registry= |-|Reserve Fleet= Chilean Aerospace Fleets Format TBA Private Corporations Gallia, Arcadia, Cattiria, and Chile operate a number of private corporation for income and other purposes. Wars, News, and Events July 17th, 2015: The Alliance is formed between the Cattirian Navy, the New Arcadian Republic and the Gallian Empire. July 18th, 2015: The Chilean Empire joins the alliance Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies Category:Full Nations Category:World Superpower